Loving In The New Year
by Tsuna De Vongola Decimo
Summary: Bel and Fran get down with loving each other on New Year's Eve. LEMON! BelxFranxIllusionFrans


**Author: All I Want 4 My Bday Is Ikuto**

**Word Count: 4243**

**Language: English**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Rating: M**

**Story Type: One-shot/Normal**

**Category: Anime/Manga - Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Pairing: Belphegor & Fran**

**Status: Completed.**

**Title: Loving in the New Year**

**Summary: Bel and Fran get down with loving each other on New Year's Eve. LEMON! BelxFranxIllusionFrans**

* * *

'How did this happen?' wondered the kouhai as he was stripped of his clothes; thanks to his blonde, sel-proclaiming prince of a senpai.

Fran moaned loudly as the prince ravished his circular jewels, coating them fully with his saliva.

"Bel-senpai! A-ah!" moaned the little froggy. "Please stop teasing me-"

He screamed. The froggy screamed loudly, vocally declaring his pleasure at the fallen prince's ministrations. Pulling the erect cock out of his mouth, Belphegor snickered.

"Shishishishi.. what's this? My uncute kouhai is so sensitive here," he gave a few more licks at the gathered pre-cum and sucked at the head of Fran's erection like it was a large round lollipop just for his own pleasure, shishi-ing again at the delicious sounds he drew out of the froggy's mouth. "Hmmm.. froggy tastes so sweet."

Fran blushed, his face red as a ripe tomato at the embarrassing comment his senpai made.

"Bel-senpai.. agh! Pl-please!"

"What was that froggy?"

"Please suck me off!"

"If that's what froggy wants, the prince will have to comply." snickered Prince the Ripper, drawing the pulsing shaft back into his mouth as he slid three fingers into Fran's.

Sucking feverishly on the three intrusions, he moaned and whined pitifully at Bel's amazing skill at giving a blowjob.

The prince's free hand teased erect nipples, playing with them while the previously occupied other hand released its duty and let the sweet noises of Fran back out again. With one final squeeze to the hard nubs, the hand withdrew to lift up and separate the froggy's legs even more, while the other hand slid one finger slowly into the puckered entrance.

Fran whimpered slightly. It wasn't unbearable, but still uncomfortable. It was like when Mukuro-sama wasn't by his side teaching him.

As if he read what Fran was thinking about that moment, Bel sucked on the piece of flesh between the pale thighs harder; his own ignored member was throbbing painfully, yelling at him to just jump the froggy now!

He was ignoring his lust for the time being, focusing on properly preparing Fran before fucking him until the froggy's voice was raw and sore. Bel wanted it to feel good for the froggy so he wouldn't feel too bad the next morning watching the froggy limp around the Varia base. It was also because he wanted to do it again. The prince didn't wish for the sex to be a one time thing. He was pretty much head over heels in love with the commoner froggy with his cute face and monotone voice.

Shaking himself out of his muse, Belphegor added the last finger beside the second one he had thrust inside the froggy's ass before all of his recollection of memories.

Fran whined as the pain became more prominent in his backside.

"It hurts.. ow.. Bel-senpai!"

"Froggy.. the prince promises that it'll get better quick." replied the slightly worried prince. "It's better if I properly prepare you first."

Fran reluctantly agreed with a blush, nodding at the blonde's words. At Fran's pained and scrunched up face, he moved, scissoring. The tight and hot muscles clamped around the three probing fingers, Bel grinning as he ran over a bump three times in a row.

"BEL-SENPAI! AH!" mewled the cute kouhai, beautiful little noises being let out for Bel to hear as the froggy was being driven closer to the edge of a deep trench filled with pleasure.

Belphegor growled in his deep voice sexily as his erection hardened even more at the wanton sounds his normally aloof kouhai made. Fran twisted his body, thrusting his cock harder into his senpai's talented mouth as he climbed further to an orgasm. Bel panted, listening to the noises his uncute kouhai made as he was close to the edge. Bel pressed the froggy's prostate over and over again while he was still sucking hard, cheeks hollowing as he concentrated on getting Fran off. The combined pleasure of Belphegor's sucking and fingering was way too much, and Fran came, climaxing hard into the warm cavern of Bel's mouth. When his kouhai finally came, it was bliss.

"Ahh- oh Bel.. AH! Bel-senpai.. oooh.. I'm going to..AHHHHH!"

The green-haired boy's ass tightened almost painfully around the three fingers while simultaneously ejaculating sweet cum into the now milky cavern of the prince's mouth.

Panting almost harshly, Fran gave an almost inaudible whimper as the fingers and mouth were removed.

"Hey froggy."

"Senpai?"

"You look so sexy right now." smirking the hot blushing, Belphegor continued. "Your bottom half is completely naked and wet while your shirt is unbuttoned showing off those hard nipples of yours." the prince paused again, giving one a quick squeeze, shishi-ing at the moan. "Your cock is semi-erect and still leaking some cum, and then finally, your cute and tight little asshole is twitching."

Prince the Ripper grinned as his talk began to arouse the froggy he was currently straddling, feeling the proof of it come back as the hardness of his cock.

"Froggy, you're so naughty!" exclaimed the prince delightfully. "You liked my dirty talk so much you wanted to prove it to me!"

"Bel-senpai!" he mewled in response as he ground up slightly against his senpai, mewling again when he was held down, shirt fully removed off his body and thrown n the ground beside the bed in Bel's bedroom.

"Froggy," said the fallen royalty, "As a commoner/servant, you have the duty to undress the prince."

After hearing that. Fran lunged at Belphegor, turning their position around with the froggy straddling the prince this time.

"Bel-senapi.... no, let me start again."

Frn cleared his throat.

"Lay down, your highness, and let me serve you."

The prince grinned, making himself comfortable as lustful eyes mtched his, lips leaning forward for a kiss while both of Fran's hand worked at unbuttoning the standard Varia cot. Their tongue clashed and Fran was allowed dominant over the kiss, moaning as he tasted his own essence in his senpai's mouth. The kiss broke for a moment for Fran to slip the striped shirt off his senpai and throw it to the chair where his frog hat currently hung.

As their mouths met again, the kouhai's hand explored the bare skin, tracing the defined abs and chest, pulling out of the kiss to bite both of the nubs before sinking into another kiss. After awhile, they broke the kiss to breath, Fran nibbling teasingly at the blonde's neck, leaving a few light hickeys before kissing the collarbone sweetly.

"Get on with it." growled Bel.

Giving a nip to the earlobe, he moved to suck on each individual piercing before going down to the hard nipples and playing with both for bit. Fran moved, his tongue lapping at various erogenous spots, drawing a few moans from the prince.

Belphegor watched as the froggy shimmied down to his zipper, facing his crotch. After untying the stylish belts, he looked up. Making sure Bel was watching, he pulled down the zipper with his teeth, drawing a sexy growl out of the fallen prince's mouth.

Fran slowly pulled off the Varia uniform pants, nearly drooling at the sight of his senpai in his full glory. For that day, Belphegor had decided to pass the day without any boxers. It was perfect. Looking up at his nude senpai, he frowned.

"What's wrong, froggy?" questioned the prince.

Fran climbed up his senpai's nude body until he met his face. Plucking the tiara out of blonde hair, he put it on the side table, grabbing some black clips. Fran carefully secured the blonde hair out of the eyes. Those gorgeous blue eyes...

"I love your eyes, senpai! They are so sexy!"

Bel grabbed his kouhai in a hot, passionate kiss. They made out until they seperated, gasping for air until Fran spoke up.

"Hey Bel-senpai, I'll show you something pleasurable. All you have to do is relax."

Belphegor grinned in his usual way.

"Shishishishi.. Very well.. the prince orders you to show him this 'pleasurable thing' you speak of."

Blue eyes looked at the teenager in front of him. Eyes widened, shocked at the image placed in front of him. It was Fran with his illusions. And this time, the illusions were of four other Frans, with five in total.

Bel licked his lips at the seductive picture above him, hands starting to reach for his throbbing erection.

There, in front of him, were five Frans with their sexy bodies, showing off hard nipples and cocks.

"Why don't we give you.. a little show, senpai?" suggested the five dirtily at the same time while they caressed their own sacs filled with semen.

They walked over to him, doing extremely naughty things. It was so naughty, but sexy, that Bel was holding his nose so that blood wouldn't gush out.

The room was changed to one with poles. The first Fran was pole-dancing, rubbing against the pole as he touched himself with it. The second one was crying out Bel's name as the third Fran rimmed the second Fran's tight ass with his tongue by the another pole on the floor. The fourth Fran was also masturbating, making a show of moving a large-sized vibrator up his entrance while his dick was fucking the third Fran's hole, the three writhing together in a passionate dance. The fifth Fran was everywhere, teasing the others with hard strokes, hot kisses and big thrusts. He was either thrusting in an ass with a vibrator or another Fran's cock in it, moaning loudly as he came hotly inside the tightness of the channel.

"Mmmn.. Bel-senpai.. I really want you to be doing this to me~" cooed the Frans in unison.

Belphegor moaned loudly at the sexiest thing that he had ever seen. He had already cummed twice just by touching himself while watching the vixens go at it. And Bel was on his way to another. It was so difficult not to when five Frans were doing so M-rated things in front of him and calling his name loudly as their came, cum dripping over their bodies before being cleaned by a licking Fran.

They stopped all their action as music started playing. 'Birthday Sex' by Jeremih. As if on cue, they all went to dance on the strip poles. During the dance routine, three more Frans appeared as one pole disappeared, leaving two Frans at one pole. At all the poles, the same thing was happening. One froggy had their back to the the pole as the other one fingered the other. Then they moved into a line, all fingering each other and themselves. The right hand was fingering their own hole with enthusiasm as the left hand thrust in the hot ass in front of them along with that Fran's fingers. With a free left hand, the first Fran touched himself as he lifted his eyes to meet Bel's lustful ones that were reaching another orgasm. They all cried out sexily as their prostates were hit and they all reached their orgasms at the same time. Semen splashed onto their fair stomachs and they twirled, swaying their hips sexily while dancing back to the poles, cum getting licked off by their partner then vice versa in the hot orgy. The Frans danced, grinding against their partner, giving them a lap dance as their partner and their own hard-ons were given attention while the made out heavily with nipple-pinching, fingering and more grinding.

The next verse of the song started.

One Fran ground his hole around the now vibrating pole with vibrator on high attached to it, pushing back on it while his sweet spot was pounded on by the vibrations. That Fran enjoyed it, writhing in an arousing pattern as his partner suck him off, alternating between sucking and rimming the tight asshole with the vibrator inside it.

"Ohhhhh!!!! BEL-SENPAI!"

The first Fran came into his partners mouth with a loud cry. And they repeated the actions, switching roles first. Again, it was happening simultaneously at all the poles. At this time, Belphegor grunted as he came again, his own figures scooping some of his spilled cum on his stomach and sucking on it, then putting three fingers back into his ass, trying to relocate his prostate while he continued touching himself as he continued to watch the erotic show in front of him.

The poles changed, two more disappearing, leaving a each pole for four Frans as the song entered another phrase. The four Frans at the first pole made a right-hand star, circling until they were opposite the position they were at when they started. Splitting into two groups, Fran number one turned the second one around and quickly entering with a quick thrust while number three did the same with the fourth. The uke Frans were facing each other, kissing each other hotly as the first Fran did the same with the fourth. The Ukes touched each others erections, jerking the other Fran off while the first Fran played with the third's nipples while simultaneously thrusting into the second Fran. The fourth did the same to the second while thrusting in the third. It didn't take too long for them to orgasm again on each other, doing a left-hand star with cum dripping in their respective places when they separated, finishing that part of the act. The Frans near the second pole did the same thing, except in reverse of what the first group did. Then they all stepped into two lines. Fran one was facing the fifth, the second beside the first and facing the sixth Fran. Next to the sixth Fran was the eighth, who faced the fourth. The last Frans in the lines were the third and seventh Frans. The first Fran and third Fran sucked their partners leftovers cum from their second and third Frans were on their knees sucking the ejaculated cum that was leftover. After it was all cleaned, the sixth and eighth Fran had their legs dangling over or wrapped around their partners neck. The second and fourth Fran was lapping the leaking white liquid in the other Frans ass, cleaning the sweet cum off. Roles were exchanged when they heard Bel go over the edge, moaning loudly. The Frans gave the same smirk to each other. It was almost time to start the finale.

A pole vanished leaving the room with one pole left. The Frans lined up all in one round circle, the first Fran doing a dirty thing to the one to his left, like a 30 second fucking with their leaking dicks or a vibrator, fingering while sucking or kissing while fucking, groping, grinding or fingering. The fifth Fran did one of the naughty things to the fifth at the same time as the first, the other Frans moving to close up the circle. It continued till they did a naughty thing to everyone else except their partner. One's partner was fifth, two was sixth and so one. In the middle of the circle, with or without the pole, the two vixens danced in a banjo position and then one of the Frans laid down while the other one is on top, both sucking each other off in the 69 position. After all the Frans had a turn at being a bad, bad boy, half of them got down on their knees while the other half smacked their cute littles asses for being bad, fingering the Fran in front of them hard and roughly.

"OHH Bel-senpai~, I wish you were the one smacking me!" called out one of the Frans as they all gave him a extremely arousing look.

When the Frans that were being smacked cry out loudly because of how good it felt for them, they switched. After that, they all looked at Belphegor who had just cummed for the sixth time with a lustful look, sashaying together to gather closer before him.

"Bel-senpai~~!" they all cooed before the first Fran kissed the second, setting off a chain reaction of kisses.

"Fraaannn.." drooled Bel as he continued touching himself, taking out a huge vibrator out of his drawers nd thrusting it up his own ass, turning it on medium. He moved it until it hit his prostate, leaving a hot sensation in his body, throwing his head back as he himself cried out wantonly.

Licking their lips, the Frans watched his little show before returning to their own before the song drew to a close. More Frans were created, enough so each one stood next to another with arms touching. They turned, fingering the Fran in front of them with three fingers, the other hand touching themselves. They all pulled out at the same time after a minute. Every even numbered Fran was one their knees pleasuring the odd numbered on before them. Five minutes passed before they switched with the odd number pleasing the even numbered Fran after them. Then finally, they grabbed hold of the nice butt in front of them and thrust into heaven. Belphegor moaned at this. They, the Frans, were fucking each other erotically in a circle, so no Fran's dick or ass was lonely without a companion. Fran was so turned on that it was easy to close into a climax. When they were close to cumming, they pulled out of the ass in front of them, taking ahold of their dicks and pumping harshly while moving closer and closer to the prince, who climaxed after realizing what the Frans were going to do and spread his body out with the vibrating dildo still on, but now turned on the highest possible. The Frans pumped once more, fingering their own asses and finding their own sweet spot quickly and efficiently. Bel pumped himself harder and harder, shuddering as he was about to go over the edge. The Frans, about to climax themselves, aimed the head of their erection at different parts of Bel's body. All at once, the Fran's and Bel's sexy dicks cummed as their owners screamed "BEL!! AHH BEL!!" and "FRAN!! OH GOD FRAN!!". Semen was flying erotically through the air, all of it landing on their handsome Prince the Ripper, who groaned as all but four Frans were still there, crawling on the mattress closer to him and starting to lap up spilled cum. One Fran turned off the vibrator and pulled it out, dumping it in a bucket filled with water that a fifth Fran had brought before the illusion was removed.

After all the white liquid was licked off the fallen prince's body, one Fran moved to kiss his mouth and neck while another played with his nipples. The last two were fucking each other while the other two Frans on the side were rubbing against each other when they did their job. At last ,the two Frans separated after both having chance at being uke and seme.

One of the Frans rode Bel hard and enticingly while the other entered the hole that was loosened up by the vibrating toy. Another Fran was hickeying, one playing with his nipples while the last one fucked him hard right onto his prostate. It was beautiful sight, all four working in harmony to achieve ecstasy. Bel watched the arousing sight until he realized they were all getting close again. His left hand playing with the dicks of the Frans on the side, moving them so the tips were together and rubbing so the precum mixed. The hickeying Fran moved so that the nipple-playing Fran could wrap his legs round his waist and rub harder against him and Bel's hand. The side Frans moaned, sharing a momentary kiss as the blonde's hand squeezed the balls, dipping slightly into both of their holes. The Fran closer to the prince's head moved his hand to fingerful his partner's asshole as Bel's fingerfucked his, their arousals rubbing harder together as the nipple-sucking and touching Fran moved his right hand and masturbated with the other Fran's right hand. It was then the hickeying Fran's left hand added a fourth finger to ravish the penetrated hole. They rocked erotically together, the slapping sounds more then enough to come easily. The hickeying was stopped as that Fran abandoned his job to fuck his twin instead. Removing the four fingers, he slid into the Fran doing the nipple play, who was still touching himself with his hand. Belphegor's left hand was still fingerfucking the now just-fucking Fran.

Meanwhile, the other two Frans were still humping each other and Bel. The seme Fran had one hand squeezing the uke Fran's balls while the other hand was on uke Fran's penis, teasing with large massaging circles. Uke Fran and his left hand was caressing Bel's testicles and his other hand was alternating between masturbating and teasing his own family jewels with the seme Fran's hand. It was then the fallen prince donated his left hand to touch uke Fran's proudly sticking up length as they listened together to their pleasure-filled cries.

'Damn.' cursed the blonde prince mentally. 'Fran looks so hot with his face all red and mouth slightly open. It doesn't matter if he's hickeying me, playing with my nipples, fucking me, riding me or fucking himself. Fran looks so hot.'

Sounds of their lovemaking was music to their ears. The Fran's on the side were focused on each other and fucking, except for the nipple-playing Fran who was still alternating between pinching Bel's hard nubs as his right hand and the other seme Fran's right hand joined to touch him while Bel fingers rocked hard in that cute pale ass.

"OHHH!! Fran! Harder! Fuck me harder!" demanded the royalty.

The seme Fran was thrusting harder, the rhythm increasing with every thrust as requested, while squeezing and rubbing uke Fran's dick and testicles. Uke Fran rode the prince harder as he teased the sacs of Bels and moved his free hand to his dripping thickness. Bel moved his right hand with the other two hands. Faster and faster. Belphegor and seme Fran listened to the arousing sounds uke Fran made when all three of their hands moved in unison. The five bodies writhed together at the same time, humping, fingering and fucking in an ever increasing rhythm as their prostate was struck again and again. Faster and faster, their speed increasing until they were vastly approaching their nirvana. The five rubbed and fucked harer, starting to come down with another orgasm. Now, their love-making was almost at an animalistic pace. Thrusting harder and harder, side seme Fran and nipple-playing Fran kissed open-mouthedly at the same time as uke Fran and seme Fran's french kiss. Writhing harder, their bodies decided it was too much. They dropped over the cliff and was caught in the heavenly pleasure, releasing their nirvana all over each other with a loud yell.

"BELLLLLLLL!!" cried the four Frans in unison as they gave one last jerk.

"OH FRAN! MMHH FRAN!" yelled the prince as he came hard after thrusting once more in the tight channel of Fran's ass that enveloped him.

On the side of the now exhausted prince, uke Fran had cummed inside the other Fran while that Fran released on their stomachs. Seme Fran cummed inside Bel's still tight butt while uke Fran came all over Belphegor's chest. The blonde had twitched, shoving his thick dick more into the tightness that clamped around him before spilling his seed inside Fran's ass.

Both moaned tiredly as they shifted into a sleeping position with the illusion Frans all gone. Opening his blue eyes, Bel stared into the opposite aquamarine eyes.

"Senpai?" asked Fran.

"What is it, cute kouhai?"

"Felice anno nuovo."

"Buon anno." he replied tiredly before the froggy spoke again.

"Um.. senpai, I have something to confess to you."

"Okay." accepted Bel.

"I'm absolutely, head over heels in love with you." confessed the boy as he moved slightly to kiss his senpai sweetly on the lips.

Bel's voice caught in his throat, heart jumping in joy. He had been waiting for this moment for a long, long time.

"Senpai?"

"Froggy, I fell in love with you the moment I met you when you joined Varia." admitted the blonde prince.

Smiling, they kissed blissfully, falling into silence as sleep started to claim their bodies.

"Bel-senpai, does this still mean I have to wear the hat?"

* * *

**A/N:** First posted lemon! Congrats to me!! A New Year's gift for all those BelFran lovers out there! Felice anno nuovo!!!~ Reviews are always welcomed and if you catch a misspelling, please notify me, as this has not been beta-read. Thank you and once again, Felice anno nuovo!!


End file.
